tmnt2012fansidefandomcom_de-20200215-history
The Story of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Story of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist die 12. Episode von Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014). Handlung Die Folge beginnt im Versteck der Turtles: Die vier Brüder schauen gerade ihre Lieblingsserie im Fernsehen bis auf einmal der Strom ausfällt: Raph: Was zum? Donnie: Stromausfall… Mikey: Man so n Scheiß gerade an der besten Stelle. Leo: Komm schon Mikey das ist doch jetzt nicht das schlimmste. Mikey: Ach ja und was ist mit Space Heros? Da warst du auch immer so enttäuscht wo Stromausfall war. Theme Song Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! Mutant chain reaction Turtles! Never let us down Turtles! Ninjitsu action Turtles! It's a shell of a town! Turtles count it off! ONE! Leonardo's always in control TWO! The wise guy is Michelangelo THREE! Donatello, he's the brains of the bunch FOUR! Count on Raphael to throw the first punch! (Agent Bishop, Baxter Stockman (In einem Exoskelett), Kraang-Subprime und Hun erscheinen) '''I love bein (I love bein') I love bein' a Turtle! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Turtles count it off! One, Two, Three, Four! Turtles! There's no one better Turtles! (Shredder) "Watch out for Shredder!" Turtles They're like no others Turtles! Those teenage brothers One, Two, Three, Four! One, Two, Three, Four! Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Hauptteil Splinter kommt mit einer kommt mit einer Kerze hinein: Splinter: Was eine Fernsehserie alles anrichten kann ich kann es nicht fassen… früher hat man Bücher gelesen und sich gegenseitig Geschichten erzählt. Leo: Wenn wir schon bei Geschichten sind, erzählt uns endlich was früher Wirklich passiert war. Splinter: Na schön, vor vielen Jahren gab es in Japan einen Ninja Clan den Foot Clan wie ihr wisst aber innerhalb des Clans gab es zwei Rivalen, der eine hieß Oroku Nagi… Raph: Hat der Kerl was mit Shredder zutun oder ist es nur ein blöder Zufall mit dem Oroku? Splinter: Er war der Bruder des Shredders. Also weiter im Text, der zweite war Hamato Yoshi mein Meister. Sie waren beide in eine Frau verliebt in Tang Shen aber sie liebte nur Yoshi. Deshalb kam eines Nachts Nagi zu Shen und war kurz davor sie zu töten wäre Yoshi nicht gewesen, denn er hielt ihn davon ab sie zu töten und tötete kurz darauf Nagi. Wegen dieser Tat wurde Yoshi aus dem Foot Clan ausgeschlossen. Daraufhin floh Yoshi mit Shen und mir nach New York was Yoshi zu dieser Zeit jedoch nicht wusste war das Nagi zu dieser Zeit ein Etwas jüngeren Bruder hatte Oroku Saki oder wie ihr ihn kennt Shredder. Jahre später wurde Saki zum Anführer des New Yorker Foot Clans ernannt als erstes machte er den Clan zu dem was er heute ist. Währenddessen haben sich Shen, Yoshi und ich von den längst vergangenen Ergebnissen erholt… Leo: Mal eine Frage Zwischendurch wie konntet ihr die Kampfkunst der Ninja erlernen? Splinter: Während mein Meister trainiert hat machte ich im Käfig heimlich seine Bewegungen nachgemacht und so habe ich die Kunst der Ninja erlernt. Leo: Interessant. Splinter: Also weiter im Text, aber genau zu dieser Zeit als es uns gerade wieder gut ging schlug Saki zu, durch ein Missgeschick setzte Shredder die ganze Wohnung in Brand während des Kampfes zwischen Yoshi und Saki schlitzte Saki Shen auf, dies war ein sehr schwerer Schlag für meinen Meister Yoshi aber er Kämpfte weiter bis Saki ihn schlussendlich auch besiegen konnte kurz bevor er ihn töten konnte sprang ich ihn ins Gesicht da während des Gefechts mein Käfig zerbrach, ich bis und kratze ihn aber er Wurf mich aus dem Fenster dann musste ich ohne etwas machen zu können zusehen wie er ermordet wird aber bevor er von ihm niedergestreckte wurde sagte er zu Saki: „Du lebst ohne Ehre und wirst auch ohne Ehre Sterben!“ und dann hob Saki zum schlag mit seinem Katana aus und enthauptete meinen Meister Yoshi. Mikey: Eine sehr tragische Geschichte Sensei. Splinter: Danke Michelangelo für dein Beileid. Leo: Jungs Meister Splinter hat uns seine Geschichte erzählt jetzt sollten wir ihn mal unsere Erzählen noch bevor wir zu Splinter fanden. Mikey, Raph und Donnie: Ja das sollten wir wirklich. Leo: Wer fängt an? Mikey: Ich. Leo: Okay schieß los! Mikey: Ich kann mich zwar nicht mehr an meine Mutation erinnern aber als ich ungefähr 7 war traf ich ein Mädchen in meinem Alter Renet war ihr Name, wir lebten beide schon unser ganzes Leben auf der Straße, fortan lebten wir zusammen als wir beide 10 Jahre alt wahren wurde sie von einem Dunklen Zeitzauberer Savanti Ratchet entführt. Kurz darauf fand mich Splinter und brachte mich zu euch. Leo: Oh das tut mir leid. Donnie: Ja, ähm Mikey eine Frage warst du in sie so wie ich in April? Mikey: Ja, ich hoffe ich sehe sie eines Tages wieder. Donnie: Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Leo: Wer macht weiter? Donnie: Ich, also ich muss sagen die Geschichte ist eigentlich fast die gleiche wie die von Mikey nur das es April war, um genau zu sein haben sich ich und Mikey sogar gekannt einer der wenigen unterschiede ist das April nie entführt wurde. Leo: Interessant. Raph: Jetzt zu meiner und Leos Geschichte, wir lebten zusammen und hatten beide ein Ziel New York zu schützen und hatten auch einige Gangs ausschalten können bis wir dann in den Konflikt mit den Foot und Shredder kamen, ich denke ohne uns beiden wären wir nie nochmal mit Shredder verfeindet gewesen. Naja auf jeden Fall war Shredder wie annehmbar überlegen hätte Meister Splinter uns nicht gerettet wären wir jetzt Schildkröten-Suppe. Mikey: Das ist übel. Splinter: Ja das ist es, aber ich bin trotzdem froh das ich auch endlich eure Vergangenheit kenne. Der Strom geht wieder an: Mikey: Ja vorstellbar, aber jetzt lasst uns weiter Fernsehen Brüder Leo, Raph, Donnie: Jo! Ende Trivia *Es wurden einige Punkte ausgelassen wie z.B. wie Shredder's Gesicht halb verbrannte, Karai wurde komplett ausgelassen es ist Bestätigt das in einer der nächsten Folgen auf diese Punkte eingegangen wird Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Von Mikey2014 Erstellte Seiten Kategorie:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mikey2014) Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden